


In Bloom

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Het, Older Woman/Younger Man, Pre-Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6249601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	In Bloom

Before descending the stairs to greet her guests, Narcissa stood in front of her mirror and smoothed her hair and robes. It was unnecessary, of course, as she looked impeccable. 

She took no small amount of pride in her appearance. She'd discovered—to her pleasure—that many a young man mistook her for a woman of half her age.

"Teddy, Andromeda." She kissed each of them on the cheek, though she paused for a moment to inhale the musky scent of Teddy's cologne. "Let us retire to the sun room. You'll be able to see the garden from there. The roses are already in bloom."

"Lovely!" Andromeda walked straight to the window while Teddy followed at a much slower pace, his eyes finding Narcissa's more than once as he crossed the room.

She always did think men knew when a woman was interested. 

He'd matured in the last few years, Narcissa thought to herself as she admired his broad shoulders. While he was not overly muscled, thank goodness. She preferred a lover with a leaner sort of physique. 

She allowed her gaze to drift downward to his trousers, perfectly fitted to accentuate his arse, and smiled. 

Yes, he would do quite nicely.


End file.
